


Nostalgia

by lumichi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: シェーンコップ、フレデリカとヤン。第７次イゼルローン攻防戦後。





	Nostalgia

患者をリラックスさせるためだろうか。３Dホログラムの森林風景が投影されている白い壁を眺めながら、シェーンコップは病院の診察室で軍医の話を聞いていた。  
主治医によれば、傷の治りは順調で、予定より五日ほどはやく退院できるらしい。  
十三艦隊がイゼルローンを占拠したのは約一週間前。  
その後、同盟軍はイゼルローンの各公共施設を接収し、帝国の病院も急ごしらえではあるが、同盟側の医療施設となった。  
もっとも、第七次イゼルローン攻防戦による味方側の戦死者はおらず、怪我人もほとんど出なかったので、病院を取り仕切っている同盟の軍医も看護師たちも、余裕を持って仕事ができているようだった。  
帝国側の兵士たちも、ローゼンリッターがばらまいた催眠ガスで一気に眠ってしまい、起きた時には拘束されていたという状態だったので、大怪我を負ったものは要塞内部には少なかった。  
運悪く打ち所の悪い倒れ方をした帝国兵たち、病気や怪我の治療のために元から病院を利用し、現在は捕虜となった帝国臣民、あるいは健康上の問題を抱えた十三艦隊の兵士たちの一部が時折この病院を利用する程度で、シェーンコップの担当医である女性軍医も、それほど忙しくはなさそうだった。  
シェーンコップは、今回の戦争の数少ない負傷者のうちの一人だった。重傷を負った帝国兵のふりをして要塞に侵入するために、ゼッフル粒子の入った杭を腹部に埋め込んだのだ。  
ローゼンリッター副隊長のリンツは、器用に内臓を避けて杭を打ち込んでくれたが、腹部の損傷を甘くみることはできない。人間は、足を切られ手を切られても生きていけるが、内臓を破壊されると死に至る可能性が格段に高くなる。  
傷跡を残さないような治療は、私費でハイネセンに戻った後にすることができます。いつも利用している私立病院があるならば、そこにあなたのデータを転送しておきますが」  
軍医はコンソールに細い指を滑らせながら、シェーンコップに聞いた。  
「いや、いい。公共料金のカバーする範囲の治療だけで十分だ」  
陸戦部隊の人間がいちいち傷跡を全部消していたら切りがない。自分の体に傷が残っていることを知っている担当医は、こちらの答えを予測していたようで、「わかりました」と機械的に答えて ディスプレイの表示をカレンダーに切り替えた。  
退院日時を決め診察室を出ると、廊下は閑散としていてあまり人気はなかった。  
真っ白で統一され、無機質に作られた同盟の公共病院とは違い、帝国の病院は古風な煉瓦造りでところどころ装飾が施されている。広い中庭には植物が植えられており、日差しが病棟にうまく差し込むように設計されていた。病院というよりは避暑地の療養施設のような趣がある。  
まだ帝国にいた幼い頃、肺炎で入院した祖父を見舞ったことを、この病院にきてからシェーンコップは思い出した。あの時訪れた病院とこの病院の作りが似ていたからかもしれない。  
曖昧な記憶だが、晴れた日に、杖をつく祖父と共に病院の中庭をゆっくりと歩いたことがあった。  
イゼルローンという長く帝国領だった場所の景色は、時折古い記憶を掘り起こし、シェーンコップを霧の中に迷い込んだような気分にさせた。  
帝国人としての自分のことはとっくに忘れたつもりだったが、わからないものだ。入院して動くことがあまりないと、らしくもなく考える時間が増えたからかもしれない。  
生来活発なシェーンコップは、既に入院生活に退屈し始めていた。最初は三日程度の入院で十分だと言い張ったが、  
「今回の作戦での一番の功労者なんだから、休暇だと思って二週間ぐらいは治療に専念して欲しい」そうイゼルローン攻略戦を立案指揮した司令官のヤンに言われ、それも悪くないか、と思い直したのだった。  
体の傷もだが、精神的な疲れがあったのは確かだった。自分だけではなく数多くのローゼンリッター隊員の命を懸けた壮大なギャンブルは、流石に肝が冷えるものだった。  
それは、戦って戦って力押しで勝つ、というシェーンコップが今まで経験してきた類の戦闘行為とは違うもので、ほんの小さな失敗や、予想外の因子が、ローゼンリッター全ての犠牲につながりかねない作戦だったのだ。

自分の病室のドアを開けると、見舞客二人がソファに座って待っていた。  
ヤン・ウェンリー少将と彼の副官である、フレデリカ・グリーンヒル中尉。  
フレデリカはアップにしてまとめている金褐色の髪を今日はおろしていて、いつもより柔らかい印象をシェーンコップに与えた。  
「大佐、傷の治りはどうだい？もうすぐ退院できると聞いたけれど」  
言いながらヤンは立ち上がり、フレデリカもそれに釣られるようにしてソファから腰をあげた。  
「この通り、すこぶる順調ですよ。体がなまってしまって、退屈しています」  
肩をすくめてみせると、「それはなにより」とヤンは笑った。  
「それに、銀河を揺るがす偉業を成し遂げたんです。いい気分に決まっていますよ」  
その言葉に、ヤンが少し嫌そうな顔をしたのが、シェーンコップには意外だった。  
「あ、シェーンコップ大佐、これ、私たちからのお土産です」  
病室に奇妙な沈黙が落ち、それを破るようにフレデリカが抱えていた花束を差し出した。  
「ローゼンリッターの人に、薔薇の花束というのは、ちょっとありきたりすぎるかと思ったんですけど、色合いが綺麗だったので。帝国の花屋は同盟の花屋よりもいろいろな花があって、楽しかったです」  
それは、外側の花弁のみがチェリーレッド色、内側の花弁はクリーム色を基色とした、同盟では見ない種類の薔薇だった。  
「いや、いつもは贈る側なので、贈られるというのも悪くはない。嬉しいですよ」  
「君ねえ」  
軽口を叩いてみせると、ヤンが苦笑した。  
病室の空の花瓶を見て、花を飾っていいかどうかを尋ねたフレデリカに、「もちろん」とシェーンコップは返した。  
枝を切るための鋏を探しに病室を出て行ったフレデリカを見送った後、ヤンはソファに深く腰掛け直した。そして、今後の十三艦隊の予定について話し始めた。  
イゼルローンの帝国設備の接収、捕虜の登録、各種オペレーションシステムの権限の書き換え、備蓄の確保。シェーンコップが退院するころには、そういった作業も全て終わり、十三艦隊はハイネセンへと帰路につくことができると思われる。  
「ハイネセンに戻ったら、きみには昇進が見込まれている。そうしたら忙しくなるから、今のうちにのんびりしておくんだね」  
「万事順調で結構。どうやら、ハイネセンの人々は「英雄の帰還」を待ちわびているようですね」  
椅子に座ったまま、シェーンコップはコンソールに指を走らせ、机上にソリビジョンを無音状態で起動させた。  
同盟からのソリビジョン放送がイゼルローンにも数日前から届くようになり、ニュースではヤンの起こした「奇跡」が連日話題になっていた。  
「The Miracle Victory at the Battle of Iserlohn Fortress（イゼルローンの奇跡）」というヘッドラインが流れて行くのを見ながら、ヤンは居心地が悪そうな顔をした。  
「英雄が待望される社会なんて、ろくなものではないよ」  
「まあ、あなたはそう言うでしょうが」  
――銀河を揺るがす偉業を成し遂げられる。どうだい？  
歴史を共に動かそう。そう最初に唆して、自分を十三艦隊に引き入れたのはヤンの方ではなかったか。それなのに、今は英雄になりたくないなどと言う。  
新しい自分の司令官は、どうやら矛盾した心を抱えているようだ、とシェーンコップは好奇心を持ってヤンのことを眺めた。  
再び二人の間に沈黙が流れたところで、折良くフレデリカが鋏を片手に戻ってきた。  
彼女が不必要な枝と葉を落とし、薔薇を花瓶に活ける様子を見ながら、二人はリンツが連隊長不在の間忙しくしていること、ポプランがイゼルローンの女性帝国軍人相手にナンパをしている、といった話をした。  
人工的な夕日の光がイゼルローン要塞に満ちる頃、シェーンコップは病院の玄関口から、見舞いを終えて去って行くフレデリカとヤンの背中を見送った。  
病室に戻ると、フレデリカが飾ってくれた机の上の花が、西日に照らされてブラッドオレンジ色に染まっていた。  
再び霧に包み込まれるような感覚におちいったが、シェーンコップは脳裏に浮かびあがった過去の景色に、郷愁とも懐旧とも異なる感情を持って向き合った。  
それはやはり、祖父が入院していた時のことだった。  
ある夕刻、祖父の病室を薔薇の花束を抱えた見知らぬ若い女性が訪れた。  
祖父と彼女の関係を、幼かった自分は教えてもらわなかったし、知ることもなかった。 友人の娘か、あるいは遠い親戚だったのかもしれない。今となっては、詳しいことを思い出すことはできない。  
ただ、夕日によく映える白と朱の混じり合った花弁の色合いだけが、焼きつくように鮮やかに、シェーンコップの記憶の中に蘇った。


End file.
